redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Urthstripthestrong
Hi Urthstripthestrong, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:02, December 9, 2009 TV Show Uploading videos of the Redwall TV series is illegal, a copyright violation, and not condoned here at the Redwall Wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hoi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! You said you may need some help, so here's a first bit of advice. You should probably ask a person before you upload a picture to your userpage noticed that one picture, I forget the animal but it's on a pure white background. You should ask whoever drew it if you can use it because they can get mad at you if you do such a thing without permission. Also, I'm glad to see another Northerner here! from MI, and theres only one other person who's from MN If you need any help you can ask me! C ya!--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 14:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, my gosh! *slaps forehead* I was thinking of North Dakota, not North Carolina. Nevermind--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 14:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey mate, I'm the one from Minnesota that Neil was talking about. Well anyways, to delete a blog you do "Category:Delete" or soething like that on the botton of the blog when you edit it... I don't delete that often so I don't remember what you type exactly... but that's pretty much it. Hope to cya around, Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) hey ahhhhhhhhhhh! I still can"t delete that blog! I think i have to contact Lord TBT.--Urthstripthestrong 04:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Delete No two parentheses on each side around what's typed above..... I would have done two as an example but then I would have deleted your talk page.... Ttyl Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hehe, I just noticed the comment-thingy you put on my talk page. :) Do you read Warriors too then? Also, if you like funny Redwall videos, have you ever seen this? It's HILAROUS!! Redwall the Abridged Series Ep. 1 --Songflower Happy Chrismahanakwanzaka! 03:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I noticed you said "My broadsword". You own one? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 19:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Broad sword No, but my friend is thinking about selling one to me. It would be awesome to own one. If he does sell me one I"ll take a picture of it for you. Maybe we can have a duel. Nahh. Just joking.--Urthstripe-EULALIAAAA!!! 01:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I also said My broad sword mostly because thats what Urthstripe had.--Urthstripe-EULALIAAAA!!! 01:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- The fiddling around is fine mostly but adding categories that you dont belong in on to you user page will bring the wrath of the mighty Lord TBT down upon you. Just saving you a message from an admin.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. To be honest with you I didn"t mean to hit save. I thought I hit preview. I guess I need to be more careful thanks again.--Urthstripe-EULALIAAAA!!! 03:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC)